Café Metro
Café Metro is a sublevel of Parisian Ghetto, part two. It is a level from tomb raider AOD. About the level In Café metro works Pierre, he is an ex-employee of Louis Bouchard. He worked as a barman in Le Serpent Rouge nightclub. His ex girlfriend is Francine. Some say that he is son of Barnard, the ex-janitor. In and outside the cafe are clues that the Café Metro once was called Café Alphonso. It must be done in an earlier stage of the process. There is nothing in the level files, not in interviews that mention Cafe Alphonso.. In Parisian Backstreet level there is a rue d'Alphonso. Maybe it stood once there.. It could be that Alphonso is a reference to Alphonse Mucha, the artist from Prague. Most of the posters seems to be from the Belle Époque period (1870-1914), after the Prussian-French war and before the 1st world war. It was a golden age of peace. Picture by picture First the posters, because these are so beautiful. Posters 06A.01 – Massimo Buon Mercato poster file:tr6_06A_01.jpg file:tr6_06A_01a.jpg Poster from Emmiddio & Alfonso Mele (italian) about their apartment store in Italy. More information here. 06A.02 – Dance 1892 poster file:tr6_06A_02.jpg file:tr6_06A_02a.jpg The actual name of the poster is "Carnaval 1892" by Jules Chéret. He was a master of Belle époque poster art. 06A.03 – Vino Vermouth poster file:tr6_06A_03.jpg file:tr6_06A_03a.jpg Poster by Adolf Hohenstein in 1900. He was an German painter, advertiser, illustrator, set designer etc. 06A.04 – Casino de Paris poster file:tr6_06A_04.jpg file:tr6_06A_04a.jpg Casino de Paris - Le Grande Revue. Author unknown 06A.05 – Massimo Buon Mercato poster file:tr6_06A_05.jpg file:tr6_06A_05a.jpg Another Emmiddio & Alfonso Mele - Pubblicità Grandi Magazzini Mele from 1900. 06A.06 – WAR newspaper file:tr6_06A_06.jpg file:tr6_06A_06a.jpg The WAR newspaper from WW2, “Congress votes war on Japs after F.D. request.” Menu boards and photos 06A.07 – Le Biers and Boissons 500px It is a bit hard to read. But it says: beers and drinks in French. Under Boissons, I can recognise Coca Cola and Fristy.. 06A.08 – Menu of the day and advertising 500px Left is the menu of the day, it's too blurry I cannot read it and next to it: Café Elphonso Pour La Vie, C'est Bon! Another clue that the cafe was once Cafe Alphonso. 06A.09 – More drinks that Pierre would serve file:tr6_06A_09.jpg file:tr6_06A_09a.jpg It is possible to read some of the card. It is in the second picture. 06A.10 – Old photo 500px An old photo of a soldier 06A.11 – Old photo 500px An old photo of a woman in 1900 clothing. 06A.12 – Old photo 500px An old photo of a team (not the A-team) 06A.13 – Calendar 500px It looks like a calendar. Cafe life 06A.14 – Go Away says Kurtis 500px Kurtis make a little suggestion to Lara Croft.. 06A.15 – Plates on the tables 500px Plates with pasta in Bolognese sauce (right) and cooked eggs (left). 06A.16 – Cigarettes 500px Lara looks at a sigaret box with the mark: “Fags” (not to confused with the American word for something else). It looks a bit like Marlboro cigarettes. 06A.17 – Towel with Paris on it 500px This is a piece found in the GMX-files. It has al sorts of monuments on it. First the Eiffel-tower, a train and something like that. It can be found at the desk from Pierre’s Cafe. 06A.18 – Box of Addiction & Royal 500px A box of “Addiction & Royal” maybe a parody on a certain branch. 06A.19 – Fighting Force reference file:tr6_06A_19.jpg file:tr6_06A_19a.jpg Right from the telephone is a small tiny picture of a woman. You can think it is his ex but I think it is Alana McKendricks from Fighting Force I also produced by Core Design. She is on the left in the third image. 06A.20 – Newspaper 500px I could not find the real version of it. But if Kurtis it would read, why don't you? 06A.21 – Coffee machine 500px It reminds me somehow of an Italian coffee machine. It's big and robust.. 06.22 - Unknown items 500px I don't know what these are but they costs some pounds. Outside the cafe 06A.23 – Nobby Sign 500px Outside Cafe Metro you can find the “Nobby” sign, which is English for a person with great wealth. According to this it is also short for people with the names Norbert or Clark or Clarke. But none the people made TRAOD has Norbert or Clark in his name except Oliver Clarke-Smith. 06A.24 - Cafe metro / Alphonso ouvert sign file:tr6_06A_24.jpg file:tr6_06A_24a.jpg file:tr6_06A_24b.jpg file:tr6_06A_24c.jpg Notice that for the bike is a promotional board that should say: “Cafe Metro Ouvert”.. well in Parisian Ghetto it says that. There is a missing plate of the street sign. In the red square stands the “ Ouvert Cafe Metro” sign. It is not textured in this view on the other side it is red. In the wireframe picture it is visible where once stood that sign. Unused pictures 06A.25 – Motherboard 500px It is a motherboard, it is here for unknown reasons. Trivia Some trivia, some facts. The Cafe The looks like a typical cafe or bar from Paris. The location could be in the 9th or 10th arrondissement. file:tr6_06A_26.jpg file:tr6_06A_26a.jpg Stained glass of the cafe The stained glass on the window came from an pineapple stained glass. It's exact source is unknown. I found it on pinterest. file:tr6_06A_27.jpg file:tr6_06A_27a.jpg Music that plays on the background * First song: Quand on s'promène au bord de l'eau by Jean Gabin. * Second song: Comme de bien entendu by Albert Préjean, thanks to Dunhill from Tomb Raider Forums. * Third song: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WWq9D_dX0O4 Le Plus Beau Tango Du Monde] by Tino Rossi Pierre talking to the phone These are text translated by Joey79100 on Tomb Raider forums. It is what Pierre says in French on the telephone. These bits can be found in the audio files (AWD) and can be extraced with a tool like awd2wav.exe. I don’t know for sure some are used and others don’t. 0013B0A.wav “La commande était à la bourre, j'vais changer de fournisseur si ça continue. Hé ouais, les temps sont durs pour tout le monde !” “The order was late, I’m gonna switch providers if it happens again. Yep, times are hard for everyone!” 00013B0B.wav “Je prend plus de pari !” “I’m not taking bets anymore !” 00013B0C.wav “Vous avez fait un faux numéro !” “You made a wrong number!” 00013B0D.wav “On est ouverts le dimanche.” “We’re opened on Sunday.” 00013B0E.wav “Francine, t'as pas à m'appeler ici !” “Francine, don’t call me here!” 00013B0F.wav “Allô ? Café Métro, bonjour ? … Jusqu'à 9h30 tous les soirs.” “Allo? Café Métro, good morning? … Up to 9.30pm every night.” 00013B05.wav “Nan, je cherche pas d'employé à mi-temps. Qui vous a dit un truc pareil ? Bah c'est un tocard, vous pouvez lui dire de ma part…” “Nah, I’m not searching for part time employees. Who told you such a thing? He’s an asshole, you can tell him for me…” 00013B06.wav “Ouais, j'suis le patron du rad, et non ça m'intéresse pas. vous avisez plus de rappeler !” “Yes I’m the head of the (bistro?), and no I’m not interested. Don’t dare calling again! 00013B07.wav “Allô ? … Nan, les affaires vont mal, plus personne sort ces temps-ci ! C'est cette saleté de Monstrum qui fout les jetons à tout le monde.” “Allo? … No, business’ not going well, nobody’s going out anymore lately! It’s this ****ing Monstrum who’s scaring everyone.” 00013B08.wav “C'est la troisième fois ce mois-ci. Et me dis pas qu'il y avait personne, j'y étais ! Ton type est jamais venu !” “It’s the third time this month. And don’t tell me there was nobody, I was there! Your guy never came!” 00013B09.wav “Allô ? Nan on fait pas les soirées. C'est un café ici, pas un restau. Vous avez qu'à appeler au Fromage Rouge, ils font les fêtes, eux.” “Allo? No, we’re not making evenings (soirees, parties?) here. It’s a cafe here, not a restaurant. You can simply call to the Fromage Rouge, they make parties.” Destroying posters in the cafe 500px I noticed before that the war picture can be smashed but now I discovered more pictures can be destroyed. It is just jump and shoot.. Category:Tomb Raider AOD